worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
New Physical Strength Tables
I am not a big fan of how Palladium handles different levels of strength. So I tweaked the rules and made my own standardized levels of strength. Each table represents one level with what may have been the previous equivalent in () afer the listed type. (ie Augmented would previously have been the equivalent to Extraordinary PS in HU2). Also note my version of the megaverse the sdc-mdc ration is 10-1 not 100-1 but should be ok to use as is with a 100-1 ratio. Human Physical Strength (Normal) Lifting Capacity - PS x 20 = lbs Carrying Capacity - PS x 10 = lbs Note - I do not use the "exceptional strength" rule for any PS over 17. PS Attribute 14-17 18-21 22-25 26-29 30-33 34-37 38-41 42-45 46-49 50-53 54-57 58-62 Restrained Punch 1d4/2sd 1d6/2 1d4 1d6 2d4 2d4+2 2d6 3d4+2 4d4 3d6 3d6+2 5d4+2 Normal Punch 1d4+1sd 2d4 2d6 4d4 5d4 4d6 4d6+3 5d6+2 6d6 1d4x10 1d4x10+4 1d4x10+8 Kick 1d6+1sd 2d6 3d6 4d6 5d6 6d6 1d4x10+2 1d4x10+8 1d4x10+14 1d6x10 1d6x10+6 1d6x10+12 Augmented Physical Strength (Extraordinary) Lifting Capacity - PS x 100 = lbs Carrying Capacity - PS x 50 = lbs PS Attribute 14-17 18-21 22-25 26-29 30-33 34-37 38-41 42-45 46-49 50-53 54-57 58-62 Restrained Punch 1d4sd 1d6 1d6+2 2d4+2 2d6 2d6+2 4d4 3d6 5d4 4d6 4d6+4 5d6+2 Normal Punch 2d4+2sd 4d4 4d6 5d6+2 1d4x10 1d4x10+8 1d4x10+16 1d6x10+4 1d6x10+12 2d4x10 2d4x10+8 2d4x10+16 Kick 3d4+3sd 4d6 5d6+2 1d4x10+8 1d6x10 1d6x10+12 2d4x10+4 2d4x10+16 2d4x10+28 2d6x10 2d6x10+12 2d6x10+24 For a PS over 62 add +1 to the damage for every 4 points of PS Android Physical Strength (Minor Superhuman) Lifting Capacity - PS x 200 = lbs Carrying Capacity - PS x 100 = lbs PS Attribute < = 15 16-20 21-25 26-30 31-35 36-40 41-45 46-50 51-55 56-60 Restrained Punch 1d6sd 2d6 3d6 4d6 5d6 6d6 7d6 8d6 9d6 1d6x10 Normal Punch 3d6sd 5d6sd 1d4md 1d6 2d4 2d6 4d4 3d6 4d6 5d6 Kick 4d6+3sd 1d4x10+5 1d6md 2d4 2d6 3d6 4d6 4d6+3 6d6 1d4x10+5 For a PS over 62 add +1 to the damage for every 3 points of PS Robotic Physical Strength (Major Superhuman) Lifting Capacity - PS x 1000 = lbs Carrying Capacity - PS x 500 = lbs PS Attribute < = 15 16-20 21-25 26-30 31-35 36-40 41-45 46-50 51-55 56-60 Restrained Punch 2d4sd 4d4 4d6 5d6 6d6 8d6 1d6x10 1d6x10+12 2d4x10+4 2d4x10+10 Normal Punch 5d6sd 1d4md 1d6 2d6 3d6 4d6 5d6 6d6 1d4x10+2 1d4x10+8 Kick 1d4x10+5sd 1d6md 2d4+2 3d6 4d6+3 6d6 1d4x10+5 9d6 1d6x10+3 1d6x10+12 For a PS over 62 add +1 to the damage for every 2 points of PS Supernatural Physical Strength Lifting Capacity - PS x 2000 = lbs Carrying Capacity - PS x 1000 = lbs PS Attribute < = 15 16-20 21-25 26-30 31-35 36-40 41-45 46-50 51-55 56-60 Restrained Punch 4d6sd 5d6 6d6 8d6 1d6x10 1d6x10+12 2d4x10+4 2d4x10+16 2d4x10+28 2d6x10 Normal Punch 1d6md 2d6 3d6 4d6 5d6 6d6 1d4x10+2 1d4x10+8 9d6 1d6x10 Kick 2d4+1md 3d6 4d6+2 6d6 1d4x10+5 1d4x10+10 1d6x10 1d6x10+10 2d4x10 2d4x10+10 For a PS over 62 add +1 to the damage for every point of PS Body Blocks/Tackles do punch damage /2. A succesful tackle also knocks your opponent down causing them to lose initiative and their next attack trying to get up. Power Punches do punch damage x2 but take two attacks to make.